10 Flavors: Gohan and Videl
by Kisa-kun
Summary: 10 flavors, 10 one-shots, Gohan and Videl. Enjoy.
1. The smell of hospitals

_**Author Note: **__I decided to translate another one of my French fanfics. This time it's a collection of ten unrelated One-Shots that I wrote back in 2006, answering a challenge in a forum. Although they are pretty old, I quite like those stories, and I hope you will like them too._

_Enjoy._

_P.S: I used the honorifics 'kun', 'chan' and 'san' in the French version, so I'm going to use them here as well._

* * *

**10 ****Flavors: Gohan and Videl**

_**One-Shot #1: **__**The smell of hospitals**_

I woke up; a distinct smell that was beginning to become familiar to me invaded my nostrils. I opened my eyes, sitting up, and looked around me. A hospital room. Just like I thought; my senses never failed me.

I felt pain on my right leg which was in a cast, as well as on my shoulder. I remembered then.

A call from the police. A bank robbery. Fights. Gunshots. That idiot Saiyaman turning up. Then it all went black.

Getting shot by those pathetic robbers. Ugh. And Saiyaman who can't mind his own business. That guy is such a pain. Doesn't he have anything better to do?

I noticed a head laid on the bed; spiky, jet black hair. I only knew one person having such unusual hair…

"Gohan-kun?"

He moved slightly, opened his eyes and straightened up, rubbing his eyelids. "Ah, Videl-san, you're awake."

"Gohan-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head, like he always did. "I heard about what happened. I was worried."

I blushed despite myself. "You were worried… about me?"

His cheeks flared up intently, and he looked down at his hands. "Y-Yes…"

He looked up, still as red. I couldn't help but smile at him; he was so cute when he blushed!

Whoa, where does _that_ come from? Since when does Satan Videl think that a _boy_ is _cute_? I looked at him. Well, it was true…

"Uhm… I… I have something for you." He said, searching in his pocket.

I tilted my head. "What's it?"

He took something out and held it out to me. I looked curiously at his hand.

Huh?

"A… bean?" I said, expecting everything but that.

Sure, it was the intention that counted, and it was already nice of him to think of bringing me something, but… A _bean_?

"I know that it can seem weird…" He began, again scratching the back of his head.

No, really?

"But promise me to eat it once you're out of the hospital."

He sat on the bed, placed the bean in my hand and closed it, looking at me intently and not letting go of my hand. I blushed again.

"But wha…"

"Don't ask." He cut me off, still not letting go of my hand. "Just, promise me you will, Videl-san."

"I… Okay, I promise."

He smiled. "Okay, good."

He let go of my hand, which I opened, taking the bean between my index finger and my thumb, looking curiously at it. I heard Gohan chuckling, and I looked back at him.

"It doesn't look anything special; it's what's in it that matters." He said.

"Why can't I eat it now?" I asked.

"It's… Uhm… How to put it…" He babbled. "It's to avoid that people ask you too many questions."

"And why would people ask me too many questions?"

"You'll see."

I crossed my arms – grimacing slightly because of my shoulder but ignoring the pain –, pouting.

He laughed. "You're… so cute!"

I felt my face burning, so much that I felt like I was going to explode. Gohan blinked several times, then blushed in turn, seeming to realize what he just said.

"Err… I… Uhm… I mean… uhh…" He stammered.

I lowered my head, my face still as red, biting down my lip. "You… really think so?"

"I… Uhm… Actually I… I think you're… beautiful." He admitted, his face redder than ever.

"I'm not beautiful." I said. "Cute, maybe, but not beautiful."

He lifted my chin, making me look at him in the eyes. "Is that really what you think?"

"I don't think it, I know it."

"You're wrong, then…" He whispered, his face getting closer to mine. "You are… the most beautiful girl… that I've… ever… seen…"

I felt his lips on mines, and closed my eyes, responding to his kiss, my hand placed on his cheek. One of his hands was on my back, pulling me gently towards him, while the other was running through my hair – which was down –, deepening the kiss.

Short on breath, we had to break the kiss. I laid my head in the crook of his neck, sighing in content. After a short while, I lifted my head, looking at him for a moment before kissing him again.

Once again, we had to pull away, lacking air. He looked into my eyes, stroking my cheek. I smiled, laying my head on the crook of his neck again. I then began to play distractedly with his watch.

"Videl-san, don't–"

I pushed a red button, and there was a bright flash of light, blinding me for a few moments. When I recovered my sight, I was shocked by what I saw.

"No…" I murmured.

"Videl-san, let me explain…" Gohan said, now standing and wearing Saiyaman's outfit.

"You… You are…"

"I wanted to tell you, really, but–"

"Liar." I cut him off, feeling the anger rising. "From the beginning… From the beginning, you've been lying to me; 'I'm not Saiyaman, Videl-san! I can barely fight, Videl-san! I swear, Videl-san!'" I said, imitating him. "You… You're so… Gah! To think I kissed you! I kissed _Saiyaman_!"

There was another flash of light, and Saiyaman's outfit was replaced by Gohan's usual clothes. He lowered his head.

"I'm sorry… I didn't have a choice…" He said.

"Go away." I murmured, holding back tears.

His head jerked up. "Videl-san–"

"Just go away! I don't want to see you again! Ever!" I yelled, tears falling down on my face, clouding my sight.

"Videl-san… I…"

"Are you deaf? I told you to leave!"

He sighed, and went toward the exit. He stopped at the door, his back to me. "Videl-san, I… I love you."

And he left. My eyes wide, I covered my mouth with my hand and stifled a sob.

What was worse, I loved him too.

oOoOoOo

Erasa visited me, then my father, as well as others. Finally, I was out of the hospital a few days later. I'd kept the strange bean that _he_ had given me, although I was very tempted to throw it away a few times. I ate it once in my room.

The pain disappeared the moment I swallowed it. I blinked several times, then broke my cast with a punch. Nothing was left, not even a scar. I removed the bandage from my shoulder. The same happened there.

"What the…?"

Indeed, if I'd eaten this bean while I was in the hospital, I wouldn't have been able to explain how my wounds disappeared.

I smiled. "Thanks, Gohan-kun…"

oOoOoOo

I was back to school the next day. Everyone was asking me how come I didn't have any wounds anymore, and I would answer them with a shrug.

"I'm glad you ate the bean. I was afraid you would throw it away."

I turned around, looking into Gohan's eyes. "I thought of doing that several times, but it intrigued me."

"I'm glad you didn't." He said.

"What was that bean, exactly?"

"It's a Senzu Bean. It can heal any kind of wound, except for sicknesses."

Silence followed, which Gohan broke after a short while, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, Videl-san, I… I'm really sorry."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You'll need more than that, Gohan-kun, if you want me to forgive you."

He seemed to think for a time, his hand holding his chin, brows furrowed. Then his face lit up.

"Would you like to learn how to fly?"

**The End**


	2. Strawberries and Chantilly Cream

**10 Flavors: Gohan and Videl**

_**One-Shot #2: Strawberries and Chantilly Cream**_

She was sitting on the couch, holding a book with one hand, and distractedly picking strawberries, which she dank in Chantilly cream, with her other hand, raising them to her lips. Strawberry juice ran on her fingers, as well as the Chantilly cream, and she licked them distractedly as she focused on her book.

Gohan swallowed. She had no idea what she was doing to him. What he wouldn't give to be those fingers… He shook his head. No, he shouldn't think of her that way. They were friends, nothing more.

She lifted her gaze from her book to look at him. "You want some, Gohan-kun?"

Unable to speak, he nodded his head. She picked a strawberry, dank it in Chantilly cream and raised it to the young man's lips. He ate it, not taking his eyes off of her, then licked the Chantilly cream and strawberry juice from her fingers.

Videl blushed slightly, taking her hand back when he was done.

"You have Chantilly cream, here…" She said.

"Where?"

"Leave it to me."

She moved closer to him and licked the Chantilly cream that was on the corner of his lips. It was Gohan's turn to blush. Then he picked a strawberry in turn, dank it in Chantilly cream and raised it to Videl's lips. She ate it, and licked his fingers while looking at him in a very… _sultry_ way.

Gohan wondered if she had left some Chantilly cream on her lips on purpose.

"Videl-san… You have Chantilly cream…"

He smirked and pulled her to him, seizing her lips that still tasted like strawberries and Chantilly cream. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They pulled apart when they needed to breathe.

"Is it gone?" Videl asked, catching her breath.

"No…"

He kissed her again.

**The End**


	3. Lust

**10 Flavors: Gohan and Videl**

_**One-Shot #3: Lust**_

It's torture. I can't take it anymore. And the moon is full, on top of that. Gah! This is so frustrating! Being so close to her and at the same time… so far…

We are sitting by the lake, doing nothing in particular, simply enjoying each other's company.

She looks at me, the moon reflecting in her gorgeous blue eyes. I swallow. I want so badly to touch her, to hold her against me, to feel her delicate skin against mine…

I want her, quite simply. I lust for her.

And this lust is torturing me, because I know that _nothing_ will _ever_ happen between us. She only sees me as a friend; nothing more. Whereas I see her as _so_ much more…

She smiles at me. She's gorgeous.

And the moon is full, causing my lust for her to be even stronger. It's a good thing I no longer have my Saiyan tail, otherwise I don't know what I would've done to control myself… I guess I just wouldn't have been able to.

The wind makes her shiver, so I take my long-sleeved shirt off to cover her with it.

"What about you?" She asks me.

I smile at her, "Don't worry."

She closes her eyes, breathing in deeply.

She's so beautiful…

I can't take it anymore. It's too… difficult. I hold her in my arms, relieved when she hugs me back. Then, she lifts her head, looking at me.

That's it, I give up. I lean down to kiss her, and all control I had left shatters into a million pieces. She kisses me back, wrapping her arms around my neck, while my hands are on her back, holding her even tighter against me.

Out of breath, we pull back. I stroke her cheek, placing my forehead against her own. She closes her eyes. I kiss her again. I can no longer stop myself. I no longer _want_ to stop myself; not now. I lift her up, and she wraps her legs around my waist, placing her hands on my face. We break off. She looks at me in the eyes. God, her eyes…

I once again seize her lips, lying her down on the grass. She moans against my mouth when my hands start roaming on her body. I take the shirt I'd given her earlier off of her.

I can't control myself, and what had to happen happened.

We made love.

I stroke her cheek, she smiles at me. I close my eyes.

"Videl-san, I… I love you."

She kisses me, and I can only kiss her back. We pull away, her breath tickling my face.

"I love you too, Gohan-kun."

I guess I was wrong: Videl doesn't _only_ see me as a friend.

And I can't be more delighted about it.

**The End**


	4. Jealousy

**10 Flavors: Gohan and Videl**

**One-Shot #4: Jealousy**

* * *

Videl narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists. Just who did those girls _think_ they were? Weren't they going to stop hanging around him already? Videl gritted her teeth.

What was worse, Gohan didn't even seem to mind them.

Said boy was quite popular among the girls since he got into Orange Star High. He even had his very own fan club now!

Gohan glanced at her and gave a smile. Videl smiled back, blushing ever so slightly. But his attention was diverted by one of the girls that surrounded him.

"Seriously… Why is _he_ even popular?"

Videl looked at Sharpner, who just spoke.

"I don't know, Sharpner…" Erasa replied ironically. "He's handsome, smart, nice, polite, funny… Hmm… I wonder why?"

The blond-haired boy rolled his eyes, then frowned. "Still… Do you see all those girls?"

"And there's more coming," Erasa noticed. She turned to Videl. "You have lots of rivals, Videl. What are you going to do?"

This made Videl's whole face to turn bright red as she protested furiously.

"There's no need to hide it, Videl. We all know that you've got a thing for Gohan. You denying it so much just proves it all the more," said Erasa.

Videl crossed her arms as she looked back at Gohan. He was now trying to move away from the mob of girls and had little success. He shot her a look to ask for her help, and Videl sighed, going towards him.

"Okay girls, move along, party's over," she said boringly.

They protested of course, but a glare from the Satan girl made them stop and leave, whining.

Gohan rested the back of his head against a locker, sighing in relief. "Thank you so much, Videl-san. I really don't know what they want from me."

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Are you really _that_ naïve, Gohan-kun?"

"What? You know why they keep surrounding me, Videl-san?"

"Come on, it's obvious. They want to go out with you."

"Huh? Why?" Gohan asked, blinking in confusion.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Gohan-kun, is there anyone more naïve than _you_ in this world?"

He scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly. Videl chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I'll walk you back a few blocks."

They exited the building, still holding hands, and kept walking.

"Uhm… Videl-san…?"

"Yeah?"

"Just now, while those girls were surrounding me, you seemed… how do I put it…" Gohan paused, hesitating.

_Jealous, _he finished inwardly._ But I must be wrong… Why would she be?_

"What's it?" she asked.

"Forget it, I'm probably wrong."

"No, tell me. What is it?" she pressed on.

"Well, you… You kinda looked… jealous," he finished quietly.

Videl stopped walking, her cheeks flaring up. "J-J-Jealous?" she stuttered despite herself.

"I might be wrong but… that what I felt when I looked at you then."

"What, me? Jealous? You're kidding right?"

Gohan laughed it off. "Yeah, I must be wrong, it's obvious. Why would you be jealous? Silly me."

After some time, Videl bit down her lip. "Well… I guess… I was _maybe_ just _a tiny bit_ jealous."

Gohan raised his eyebrows. "Really? Why?"

"I… I don't know… I guess… Seeing all those girls hanging around you… I didn't like it."

For some reason, this made Gohan grin; Videl narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's with that smile?"

"Nothing at all." He chuckled.

"Gohan-kun, I'm warning you—"

He pulled her to him, smirking—which was a really unusual look on him.

"Gohan-kun…" she breathed.

"Videl-chan…" he murmured, holding her closer.

She swallowed, her face burning. He had called her _Videl-chan_, not _Videl-san_, like he usually did.

He leaned over, his face so close that his breathing tickled her. She closed her eyes, and felt his lips brush hers ever so slightly, then pull away. She frowned.

_He's playing games with me!_

He leaned over again, this time meaning to kiss her, but she placed her finger over his lips to stop him and shook her head.

_He won't have me so easily._

But the moment she pulled her finger away, Gohan captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She melted against his lips, and couldn't help returning his kiss as it deepened.

He pulled away after a while, and looked intensely into her eyes.

The moment was broken when a ringtone sounded. It brought them out of their daze instantly and they abruptly moved away from each other. The ringtone was coming from Gohan's pocket, they realized, and the boy in question quickly picked up his cellphone.

"Sorry," he said, answering the call. "Hello? Mom?" He suddenly moved his phone away, wincing. Loud yells could be heard from the other end, and after a while, Gohan was able to move the device back to his ear. "I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't see the time… (…) Yes, alright, I'm coming right away." He hung up with a deep sigh, then looked apologetically at Videl.

"I… have to go," he said. She crossed her arms.

"I heard."

He moved towards her, kissed her softly on the lips, and then he began running, waving at her as he called out "See you tomorrow!" over his shoulder.

Videl brushed her fingers over her lips, where he just kissed her. A silly grin spread out her face as she hummed on her way home.

She knew she must look silly, grinning like an idiot like that, but she couldn't care less. Gohan kissed her! He kissed _her_, while he could've chosen any other girl.

And it was all that mattered to her now.

**The End**


	5. Scandal

**10 Flavors: Gohan and Videl**

**One-Shot #5: Scandal**

Kojima Motoko sighed deeply, keeping an eye on the Satan Mansion. She'd been hiding in those bushes since noon, and the sun was already setting now. Her stomach growled in hunger, but she was a professional, and she was determined to get a scoop out of this.

Ah, finally some action! She zoomed in with her camera, making out Mr. Satan's daughter and a young man.

_He's quite handsome,_ she mused. He was tall, with spiky, black hair, dark eyes, and was obviously muscular, despite wearing baggy clothes.

She took a few photos, although they weren't doing anything interesting. Oooh… He was stroking her cheek now! And she blushed! Motoko took few more shots. The boy leaned in then… Oh! He kissed her! With a triumphant smile, she took some more photos of the kissing couple.

Well, she had her scoop now. Tomorrow, those two were going to be the front page of every gossip magazines, and as for her, she was finally going to get her well-deserved promotion…

Hm… They were still kissing, more passionately now. She took more shots. And some more again.

Her smile widened—coming here had definitely been a brilliant idea.

* * *

Gohan strolled along the hallway of Orange Star High, completely oblivious to the looks he was getting as he went. His face lit up when he spotted Videl by her locker and the boy happily jogged towards her.

"Hi, Videl-san!" he greeted her with a wide smile.

The raven haired girl shot him a murderous glare, slammed her locker door shut, then turned on her heels and walked away wordlessly.

"What's the matter with her?" he wondered out loud.

"Oh, so you don't know?"

Gohan turned to Erasa. "What do you mean?"

As a reply, she opened the magazine she was holding and said, "Look."

Gohan's eyes widened when he saw its content, and his face flared up.

"But that's…"

"A photograph of you and Videl kissing," Erasa cut in. "The whole city's talking about it."

"But… I… Wha… I need to sit down…"

And that's what he did. He slid down to the floor, leaning back against the lockers.

"Videl must hate me now…" he said dejectedly, burying his face into his hands. "What am I gonna do?"

The first bell of the day rang.

"For now, let's go to class," Erasa said with an encouraging smile.

Sighing deeply, Gohan straightened up nonetheless and gloomily followed the blonde to their classroom.

* * *

At last, the last bell of the day sounded. Gohan glanced toward Videl and sighed. She hadn't spoken to him all day, only sent glares his way every now and then. While everyone was heading outside, he decided to try talking to her again.

"Videl-san… I understand that you're mad at me, but I never thought we'd end up in gossip magazines…."

They walked out of the building, Videl still ignoring him.

"Videl-san, look…. I'm sorry. If I hadn't let my feelings take over my actions, nothing would've happened."

This caused Videl to stop in her track; she looked at her feet shyly.

"Your… feelings?" she asked, finally talking to him.

Gohan blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I… I really care about you, Videl-san."

Her expression softened for a moment, but then she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you have any idea how my dad's gonna react, when he sees the photos? And he probably already did."

"He'll probably yell at you, and ground you, forbidding you to see me, I assume," he said. "But that's nothing compared to my mom…"

Videl crossed her arms, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "And what's she going to do that's so horrible?"

"She… She'll most likely start organizing our wedding and choose the names of our future children…" the boy said shamefully, his cheeks flaming red.

Videl blinked several times, the information slowly processing—and then she burst of laughing. It made Gohan smile; he loved it when she laughed, she looked all the more beautiful.

The girl eventually composed herself, wiping her eyes. Gohan sighed.

"I'm guessing I'll be followed around by paparazzi now, thanks to those photos…"

"All because my dad's famous… Sorry about that."

He smiled, "If that's the price to pay to be with you, then I don't care."

Videl blushed slightly, then sighed in turn. "So what do we do now?"

"Oh, I have an idea…" Gohan replied, a playful smile on his lips.

He pulled her to him and planted his lips on hers. Videl's eyes widened, well aware of their surroundings; but she ended up melting in his arms, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Gohan-kun… Everyone's watching us…" she whispered breathlessly when they pulled back.

"So what? They've all seen those photos anyway."

"Yeah but—mmmmhh…"

His lips cut her off.

"You talk too much, Videl-san," he teased in a whisper, pulling away slightly.

"Gohan-kun…"

He kissed her again.

**The End**


	6. The way you look at me

**10 Flavors: Gohan and Videl**

**One-Shot #6: the way you look at me**

* * *

Videl abruptly slammed her math book shut, a deep frustrated sigh escaping her lips. This caught the attention of the young half Saiyan sitting beside her.

"I can't take it anymore!" she exclaimed. "I'm sick of this! Enough is enough!"

"Oh come on Videl-san, we only started less than an hour ago," Gohan reasoned.

"Well that's one hour too long!" she retorted while standing up suddenly, knocking her chair over in the process. The girl collapsed on the bed, closing her eyes in an attempt to relax. "I'm taking a break."

"Okay, if you want. I'm good though," he said shrugging, focusing back on his work.

Videl supported herself on her elbows, raising an eyebrow as she watched the boy, ever so serious. Shrugging, she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes again.

A few minutes later, Gohan turned his attention to the raven haired girl, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He rested his head on his palm, his elbow on the desk, not taking his eyes off of Videl.

She was truly beautiful. The young man could not remember ever meeting a girl more gorgeous than she was. And today, unlike usual, she wasn't dressed with her regular baggy clothes thanks to the heat; that tank top and the pair of shorts sure did wonder to flatter her slim, yet firm figure—which he wouldn't have imagined to be so curvaceous…

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Gohan gazed upon her once more. He smiled adoringly; she looked so calm and at peace… So beautiful…

After a while, Videl opened her eyes and sat up—she was met with Gohan's onyx orbs, watching her. The boy quickly turned away, his face flaring up instantly. She blushed slightly as well. The way he had looked at her just now… She shook her head. It must've been her imagination.

"So, is your break over yet?" he asked, keeping his eyes fixed on his book. Stubbornly, Videl crossed her arms.

"No it's not."

A chuckle escaped his lips as Gohan turned to look at her again.

"You're really hopeless, Videl-san."

The girl flushed. Not because of what he said, no. It was the way Gohan looked at her; the same look that she had caught a brief glimpse of, just moments ago.

He closed his book, stood up and came to sit beside her.

"I think I'm going to take a break, too," he decided.

He lay back on the bed, placing his hands behind his head for support. Videl lay beside him, though a reasonable distance away. After some time in silence, she straightened up slightly, supporting herself with her elbow and resting her head on her palm. She looked at Gohan, whose eyes were fixed on the ceiling. She chuckled.

"Is the ceiling that interesting, Gohan-kun, for you to stare at it like that?" she teased.

He looked at her with a grin. "Why, are you jealous, Videl-san?"

The girl in question blushed. _That look_ again. She protested heatedly in response, and he laughed. The red on her face deepened.

She seemed to blush a lot lately, especially when she was with Gohan. Said boy smirked, suddenly pinning her down on the bed, both of her wrists trapped in one of his hands.

"You don't have to worry," he whispered to her ear, "you're _way_ more interesting, Videl-san."

She swallowed, her cheeks burning up. He was on top of her, her wrists firmly in his grasp—she was cornered.

Yet she didn't really want to break free….

Gohan leaned over, breathing in deeply. She smelled so good… so deliciously good. Without realizing what he was going, the young man nuzzled her neck, placing small, soft kisses on her skin.

"Go… G-Gohan-kun…." Videl uttered in a whisper, breathless.

"Mmhm…" he mumbled distractedly.

She felt like her heart was going to explode. A shiver ran through her, and Videl bit down her lip, resisting the urge to moan in pleasure. With his free hand, he slid the strap of her tank top off her shoulder, running his fingers along her arm, her waist, finishing his course on her hip. The girl held her breath; he looked her in the eyes, still with _that look_—and kissed her tenderly.

He eventually let go of her wrists, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her as the kiss deepened. When they pulled away, they looked at each other with half-lidded eyes, smiling dazedly. He cupped her cheek, and Videl closed her eyes, sighing in content.

And then he straightened up, stood up, and went back to sit at the desk, opening his book. She blinked several times, her eyebrows raised.

"Wha…?"

Gohan looked at her, his lips breaking into a playful smirk. "The break is over, Videl-san."

"Huh?"

What… What just happened?

**The End**


End file.
